Who Is The Father?
by FriendsWWE1
Summary: Rachel gets pregnant again! Who is the father! Joey or Ross! You will find out soon! Trust me its going to be a tricky one!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier: I do not own any of the characters or the show. _

**Authors Note: I will be updating this story as much as I can. So I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the short chapter! This is in Rachel's POV**

* * *

Who Is The Father?

Well the truth was out. When I was pregnant with Emma, I slept with Joey. Everyone knew. So me and Joey were just going everywhere. We were staying out of reach from everyone. Monica was upset at me and Ross was too. Phoebe was shocked and didn't pick sides. We were all done. It was horrible. But Joey was in contact with Chandler. So we had one friend talking to us. Then we bumped into Ross. He was angry at both of us but he forgave us eventually after a while. Me and Ross made up.

We were back together. Then I found out horrible. I felt nausea. I was also late. So my first reaction was could I be pregnant….again? But the thing I was most worried about is who's the father is it Joey or Ross? I didn't tell anyone about this. So I took a pregnancy test and came out positive. So now the stakes are high. I need to find out who is the father. So I go to my first appointment and they say I have to wait a few months. So now how am I going to tell everyone?

~~Few Months Later~~

Well now everyone knows I am pregnant. Phoebe found out first. It was complicated on how she found out. Lets leave it at that. But now I can find out who the father is. Ross and Joey have no clue that one of them could become a father. It took a couple of weeks to find out the results. So I am getting the mail. And noticed that the paternity results are here, I just stare at the unopened envelope. I get back to my and Joey's apartment and I put the mail on the counter but I just stare at the envelope in my hands. I read the results. I read the results and say just what I expected. I go to my room and put the results under my pillow.

* * *

**Who is the father? You will find out. Trust me its going to be a tricky one! **


	2. The Journey

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the characters or the show.  
I think this a chapter I am actually proud of. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is mostly from Rachel's POV. So again I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Who is the Father?

Well I was happy. Ross the father of this baby, me and him were very excited. We couldn't wait for Emma to meet her little sister or little brother. We decided not to find out the sex of the baby. We just couldn't wait. We were still 3 months away from the due date. I couldn't be happier. But Joey moved out saying he didn't want to get in the way of me and Ross and this new baby. We kept in touch but it still wasn't the same knowing I was keeping this big secret from everyone.

Ross's POV

I come and call Rachel's name out to see if she was home. No answer. So I got our bed to just lie down. There was something underneath Rachel's pillow. It was a piece of paper. Then there was her diary. He knew he shouldn't look but since their anniversary was coming up he thought he take a peek. So he looks to see if she mentions anything on what she wanted but something caught his eye in this diary entry. This entry was written about a month and a half.

Dear Diary,

I got the paternity results today. And all I can say is that the father is who I expected it to be. I am happy with me and Ross. I told him this baby is his, but it really isn't. It hard keeping this secret from everyone including the father, the father wasn't some random guy. The father is Joey. I don't know how much longer I can keep it a secret. But a couple times a week I look at the results I hidden underneath my pillow. I don't know why. But I just don't know how am I going to keep it a secret.

Yours Truly,

Rachel

I couldn't believe it. The baby wasn't mine. It was Joey's baby. I decided to take a look at the results and sure enough it's true. It's Joey's baby. I was furious that Rachel has been keeping this a secret from him and Joey. So he knew he had to confront her about this.

~~Few Hours Later~~

Rachel's POV

I had gone to the mall with Emma. She loved going there. Got her a couple of outfits that she handpicked herself, life was great we and Ross were happy and a baby on the way. It wasn't his though. I still feel horrible. I sometimes almost tell him but I back out of it. As soon as we got home Emma ran into Ross's arms and they hugged. She was happy that Emma was happy. So Emma goes to play in her room. While Ross gives me a stern look.

What? I said

I know everything. He said

What do you mean you know everthing?

I know the baby is not mine. Ross Said. He looked upset at me. How did this happen? Well when we are out of the loop. No one was really talking to us. We had stayed at a hotel. And I was just sad when you found out. Joey was cheering me up and we both were in an emotional state losing you guys. And we got caught up in the moment and we didn't use protection. By the time I realized I was pregnant we were happy and back together. So I kept it a secret.

Rach you have to tell Joey about this. You need to tell Joey today.

Tell Joey what? That voice. I knew I would be put on the spotlight.  
Hey Joe! Uhh how long were you there? I said nervously

Not long. Just long enough to know you need to tell me something. Joey said

Tell him. Ross said in a whisper.

Joey can I talk to you alone for a bit?

Sure Rach.

Umm everyone has been asking me who the father is and I can't keep it a secret anymore. I have to tell someone.

The father of this baby is…..If felt like time stood still. But I just know I have to tell Joey.

You, you are the father of this baby Joe.

W-What? I'm the father? Why didn't you tell me anything? Joey said.

Because I was scared! Ross and I had gotten everything fixed and we were happy. I didn't think you were ready.

How long have you known Rach?

A couple of months…. I said nervously

Why?

I told you I didn't think you were ready.

Joey said he needed air. Didn't seem him all night. I stayed up because I still needed to talk to him. I was worried about him.

~~Few Hours Later~~

I woke up at the sound of a door opening. It was Joey, he walked over to me and just started kissing me. I started kissing him back. We pull apart.  
What was that? I ask

He didn't answer then he went to his room smiling.

~~The Next Day~~

Ross was coming over and we really needed to talk about this situation.

Ross we need to talk about our situation and me and Joey. What are we going to do?

Does Joey want to be a part of the baby's life? I don't know. He didn't tell me anything he…..he….ju-just kissed me then went to his room. I don't know why.

As I had told Ross that Joey kissed me he just happened to walk through the door. Ross looked angry. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

YOU KISSED HER?! HOW COULD YOU?! He screamed at Joey

Look I just kissed her to let her know I would be here along the journey with her.

YOU HADN'T BEEN APART OF THE JOURNERY! You weren't there for her appointments. You weren't there when the baby first kicked! How could you be along the journey when you weren't even apart of it at all? I am going to raise that baby as if it was my own!

That is NOT your baby. That's my baby. You don't have a say in the life. I am the father!

I tried to calm them down. But they just kept screaming. But soon enough Ross left angrily. He slammed the door. I started crying and Joey was comforting me.

I can't do this Joey. I can't have you too fighting over this baby. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything.

It's ok Rach. Can you let me be apart of the baby's life please?

I don't know Joey. Ross would be angry at me. I want this baby to know its father. But I don't think Ross would like stepping away from me and the baby.

Hey this is our baby. It's not his. I want to be a part of our child's life. Is it too much to ask?

Ok…Ok you can be a part of the baby's life.

Thanks. He kisses me. I don't know why. He was along the journey already. I don't why he kissed me again.


End file.
